Super Smash Bros.
Super Smash Bros is a fighting game developed by CN1 Interactive and Nintendo. After Nintendo needed a new fighting game title due to Sakurai retired, they collaborated with CN1 interactive to develop a fighting game that's a mix of old Nintendo characters and new Nintendo characters. Characters Super Smash Bros has a roster of 36 characters and 36 DLC. It's the biggest roster in Smash history and it was difficult, due to characters having a multitude of different attacks. * Mario * Luigi * Princess Peach * Bowser * Donkey Kong DLC * Sonic * Mega Man * Pac-Man * Simon Belmont Available DLC Skins * Mario ** Default ** Odyssey ** Mario Maker ** Sunshine Vacation ** Doctor Mario ** Paper Mario * Luigi ** Default ** Odyssey ** Gambler ** Mr. L ** Mario Maker ** Paper Luigi * Princess Peach ** Default ** Odyssey ** Sunshine Vacation ** Cat Peach ** Daisy (Enhanced Skin) * Bowser ** Default ** Odyssey ** Dry Bowser ** First Appearance ** King K. Rool (Enhanced Skin) * Donkey Kong ** Default ** Sunshine Vacation ** Funky Kong ** Mario Strikers Charged ** Boxer Kong * Sonic ** Default ** Classic Sonic ** Boom Sonic ** Racing Suit (Adventure 2) ** Excalibur Armor ** Sonic Riders ** Shadow (Enhanced Skin) * Mega Man ** Default ** Fully Charged ** Mega Man X ** Rock ** Proto Man (Enhanced Skin) * Pac-Man ** Default ** Ghostly Adventures ** Classic ** Pac-Land ** Ms. Pac-Man * Simon Belmont ** Default ** Chronicles ** Judgment ** Castlevania 2 Simon ** Richter Belmont (Enhanced Skin) Stages Gamemodes Offline Gamemodes * Solo **'Classic Mode -' Battle 10 opponents at a chosen difficulty. **'Adventure Mode -' Play through the epic cinematic story of Super Smash Bros. **'Single Fight -' Battle one-on-one against a programmable AI. **'Training -' Practice against a programmable AI. ***'Tutorial -' Learn the basics of Super Smash Bros. **'Quests -' Quests features challenges that the player is able to play through for rewards. Each challenge can include modifiers that change the gameplay. Main Article: List of Quests * Group ** All Stadium Gamemodes except Endless and Survivor. **'Local Smash -' Fight one-on-one against a local player. **'Custom Smash -' Make your own match with modifiers and custom match options. * Stadium **'Basketball Smash -' Be able to juggle the sandbag into the basketball hoop before times run out. The longer the Sandbag is hit, the stronger the juggle. **'Home Run Smash -' You must use the baseball bat provided, and knock teh sandbag as far as you can. There are limits and exceeding those limits will result in rewards. **'Volleyball Smash -' You must be able to get the ball to land on the other side of the net. Get a server many points before the time runs out. **'Endless Smash -' Defeat as many opponents as you can in a row without a loss. **'Special Smash -' Battle a series of opponents with random gameplay modifiers applied to each fight. **'Survivor Smash -' Survive a series of battles in which your previous fight’s Health carries over to the next. Perform feats of exceptional skill to obtain Bonus Health after each battle. **'Balance Smash -' You stand on an iron bar and on each stage you have to balance on the bar for a short period of time. Some stages even include obstacles and longer time limits. **'Slice Smash -' Random objects like Poke Balls and Bo-Ombs will be thrown across the screen. You have to slice as much objects as you can until the time runs out. **'Chess Smash -' A regular Chess match that includes Mario characters as chess pieces. *** King - Mario *** Queen - Princess Peach *** Bishop - Luigi *** Rook - Yoshi *** Pawn - Toad Online Gamemodes * Player Match -''' Fight a one-on-one match against an online player. * 'Ranked Match -' Fight a one-on-one match against an online player that can increase or decrease rank. *'Battle Lounge -' A gamemode that allows players to observe and react to the match going on between the champion and the next challenger as they wait to play the defending champion. * 'Nintendo Fighter Network -' The main hub for online. Here you can check out daily matches, player highlights, leaderboards and available matches and rooms. Mechanics/Features New Mechcanics/Features * 'Two Traits -' Each character has two traits, but they can only choose one at the beginning of the match. * 'Taunts -' Characters are able to taunt the opponent. The taunt depends on the directional input. Each character has four taunts. * 'Minigames -' There are a multitude of minigames, a majority being sports. (Basketball, Tennis, etc.) * 'Smash Intros and Outros ' *'Character Select Screen -' The character Select Screen Animations are similar to MKX’s. Returning Mechanics/Features * '''Reversal - When the character performs a special move directly after blocking * Wake Up Attacks - When the character performs a special move directly after they've gotten up after falling. * 'Transitions '- When the character uses a heavy attack on the opponent on a certain corner of the stage, they go through a cinematic where they’re beaten up or crashing through stuff that proceeds to the next stage. Reaching a point at a character's Skill Tree, special moves and certain combos can trigger transitions. * 'Interactions '- Objects in the stage you can interact with. Gadget Users can lift the item while Power Users can either detonate it or leap off of it. Most characters can use it to their advantage, like Spider-Man slinging the car with his web to the opponent. * 'Super Move '- Huge attacks that go through a cinematic and deals a loa lot damage. * 'Character Traits '- Traits that showcase each character’s abilities. The player is able to switch between two traits. * 'Block Burst '- Once blocking, you are able to push the opponent away at the cost of one meter. * 'Events -' With events, you can get new skins, stages, a, d gamemodes. * 'Skins - '''Alternate Costumes of your favorite heroes and villains. Most are unlockable through the shop, others are included in events and many others are unlockable throughout the game. **'Enhanced Skins - 'Enhanced Skins are Skins with different voice lines, quotes, and, introductions. * '''Lootboxes - ' Lootboxes are Microtransactions that can be used to receive cosmetics(skins, abilities and Avenger Chips) List of Events Super Mario Odyssey Release * Skins ** Odyssey Mario ** Odyssey Peach ** Odyssey Bowser * Stages ** Metro Kingdom *** Times Square *** Rooftops Gallery Trivia * Super Smash Bros is the first Nintendo game by CN1 Interactive. * Super Smash Bros was an NRS-esque fighting game that has a mix of Smash Bros mechanics and Injustcie mechanics. Category:Smash Bros 5 Category:Heroes Category:Villains Category:Spin-Offs Category:Nintendo Games